The Greatest Gift of All
by sailorstarsun
Summary: It's Atobe's birthday, and his regulars are determined to make him suffer. Are a few gifts really worth all this? (yaoi & silliness abounds!)


**The Greatest Gift of All**

by sailorstarsun

He couldn't decide if he should be more hurt...or pissed. And though he didn't think any of them deserved a break in the very least, he called off practice early, if not simply so he himself could go home and indulge in a birthday self-pampering.

If he didn't already know Kabaji was going to approach him from behind as he zipped up his jacket, he surely would have sensed the huge youth's presence. But, seeing as it was apparently just any other day to everyone else, he knew his right-hand man would walk him home, carrying his bag, as was usual. What he didn't expect was the gift the other tennis player thrust towards him when he turned around. Nicely wrapped in pink paper with purple ribbons, it looked tiny in Kabaji's large hand.

"Well, it's about time." Atobe was far more grateful than he sounded as he took the gift from the other, who just nodded. But before he could unwrap it, he was stopped.

"Wait, Buchou," and when the captain of Hyotei's tennis team looked at him questioningly, he handed over an envelope with the words _'read first'_ printed on it.

With raised eyebrows, he pulled the white piece of paper out and read....

'Happy Birthday, Buchou! Bet you thought we forgot, ne? Oh, right...of course not.

Like anyone could forget your_ birthday._

__

We all worked together to get gifts for you, but what fun would it be to just hand

them over? Not this time. You'll have to work for them.

Each gift has been carefully selected to serve not only as a present, but also as

a clue that will lead you to the next gift. Each has been placed in the [tender loving]

care of Tokyo's top Jr. High School tennis players.

You're a smart one, Buchou. See if you can find them all, and perhaps discover

the greatest gift of all.'

It was signed by all the regulars - even Jiroh's signature was there, though it was sloppy enough to possibly have been someone else moving his sleeping hand - and Atobe silently swore he'd make them all pay for this little game. What nerve they had, making him work for what he rightfully deserved!

He looked away from the letter, about to ask what this was all about, but discovered Kabaji was gone. How someone so big can leave without him noticing, he didn't know. He just hoped the other would drop his bag off at his house like he suspected he was going to.

Figuring he may as well get the show on the road, he noted the tag on the gift, _'To Buchou, From Kabaji'_, then opened it, careful not to rip the paper.

...It was a pillow.

Though it was a nice pillow, red velvet with gold lining, very soft and plush, it was still a little unusual that he would receive it as a birthday present. Then he remembered that it was also a clue to the person who would have his next gift. A quick glance to the sky to ask God "why me?" preceded the beginning of his journey.

At least they were making it easy. Pillows are for sleep. Anyone who thought of their tennis peers in conjunction with sleep would immediately think of Hyotei's own Jiroh, of course, so the team's captain started off looking in the narcoleptic's favorite nap spots. He was soon found snoozing away in the bleachers just outside the tennis courts, obviously having not heard the earlier dismissal. One hand was curled under his chin, and in the crook of his arm was another pink and purple wrapped gift, which Atobe nabbed without worrying about waking the other.

This was going to be a cinch. Perhaps he would be home at a decent time after all.

He read the tag, _'To Keigo, From Yuushi'_[1], then unwrapped the present, revealing a fancy, finely crafted glass bottle. It was quite beautiful, really. Turning it around he saw a tasteful label that read 'pourpre fleur, huile de bain'. French was a language not unknown to him, and after a brief second of thought he understood what it was.

Bath oil? Not bad, he smirked to himself. After all, his perfect skin deserved a nice soak every now and then. Good looking out, Oshitari. As an afterthought he pulled out the cork and took a whiff..

And it hit him.

He'd smelled that scent of jasmine and roses before. Back during the consolation matches, when they'd played St. Rudolph.

His hands dropped to his sides and he glared at the world. "Oh goody, I get to visit Mizuki Hajime."

At first he wasn't quite sure where to find the teen who's...confidence...rivaled his own, but he hoped that since his _beloved_ team mates went through the trouble of setting all this up, they might have told the player to stay put in the most obvious place. So it was off to St. Rudolph, though before he found Mizuki...Mizuki found him.

"What a treat to be visited by the famous Atobe Keigo," he drawled sarcastically from his perch atop a low brick wall. Legs were crossed, fingers worked their way around a strand of hair.[2] "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I think you know."

"Hmm..." Mizuki put a finger to his chin, pretending he didn't know. "I wonder if a certain diva's birthday has anything to do with it."

Atobe was not amused. "You know what I'm here for, so give it to me."

"_My_," the other leered, "aren't we frustrated." He dropped down from his seat and approached his guest, sizing him up. They stared at each other for a moment, then the Rudolphian smirked and held up an also pink and purple wrapped gift. Atobe held out a hand, and he dropped the box into his grasp.

"Thank you." There was little actual gratitude in his voice, and that was an exaggeration of how thankful he really was.

Mizuki said nothing, just patted the other on the ass and then crossed his arms over his chest, looking quite pleased with himself.

Dark turquoise eyes stared wide, before the teen slowly took a step away. He maneuvered the things he was already holding, tucking them under his arms to free up both hands so he could unwrap the new piece of this strange puzzle. All he could do was gape when he saw what it was.

The dark-haired boy took a step closer and pressed against Hyotei's captain, looking over his shoulder. When he realized what was in the package he himself had delivered, he began to laugh. "_Someone'_s going to have fun tonight. But I wonder, will you use them on another...or will they use them on _you_?"

Atobe didn't dignify that with an answer. He just walked away, the other's laughter fading as he took his leave.

A bench was a fine place to sit and sort things out, and that's what the birthday boy did after getting himself a can of juice from a nearby vending machine. He sat with his first two gifts next to him, and the newest one in his hands, staring at it incredulously.

What the _Hell_ was he supposed to do with fuzzy handcuffs!? And who's idea of a sick joke was this!? He wretched the wrapping paper he'd been storing in his jacket pocket out and fumbled for the tag.

'To Buchou, From Mukahi Gakuto'

Well that figured. Kinky little brat. Atobe paused a moment while the thought _'lucky Oshitari'_ ran a quick dash through his mind, then stared back at the box that held a pair of furry red handcuffs.

But why get them for him? What use would he have for them? ....And why the Hell did ultra sexy images of a certain Seigaku captain wearing nothing but the cuffs with his arms pinned behind his back on a bed of silk keep popping into his head!?

He shook his head in an attempt to clear the pictures from his mind, and forced his concentration to the bigger problem at hand. This was supposed to be a clue, but staring down at the gift gave him no ideas as to whom they should be pointing to.

Handcuffs? Kinky sex? No. Animals? Noo... Security? Law? Hmm... He thought a moment. Jail? Trouble?

His head shot up when a thought occurred to him. _'Could it be? But he's not a tennis player. Well, not anymore....'_ But it did seem to fit the clue.

He gathered his things, starting to get a little annoyed at all the stuff he was carrying around, and stood up. It was a long shot, but he didn't have any other ideas at the moment, so may as well check it out.

Though he'd never been to Yamabuki Jr. High School before, it was easy enough to find. He was able to catch a bus that stopped right near there, and even lucky enough to have a little old lady give him a plastic shopping bag to carry all the gifts in. She giggled in her little old lady way that it looked like he was going to spend a romantic evening with someone special. Atobe had just smiled back.

When he arrived at the school he realized he had no idea where to begin, so he just went where his instincts told him to. He eventually caught up with a group of girls from the softball team, and asked them for directions to the tennis courts. They flirted and giggled and told him the way, and after thanking them and starting off he heard a few of them complain that none of the guys at their school looked _nearly_ as good as the stranger. He couldn't help but agree with them.

Finding the courts didn't help him any more than sitting there on the bench had. There were a few players still practicing, but not the person he was looking for. And truthfully he hadn't really expected to find him there anyway; he'd quit their tennis team after all. So he just walked away, aware of the eyes on him, for the students obviously knew who he was, given the jacket he was wearing and reputable good looks. They probably assumed the Hyotei captain had come to spy on them, as if he could really get any worthwhile information from the likes of them.

It took him a good half an hour of wandering around the grounds before he finally caught the scent of cigarette smoke. Following the scent led him to an old storage shed, where he spotted a thin trail of the noxious smoke coming from the side not facing the school. He rounded the corner to sure enough find who he was looking for, one juvenile delinquent, Akutsu Jin.

All the rumors he'd heard were true; the teen was tall, muscled, and looked absolutely dangerous. Cigarette dangling from his lips, golden eyes looked up to acknowledge Atobe, who'd suddenly started wishing Kabaji were with him.

"What do you want?" He didn't even bother standing up to greet his...guest.

"I believe you have something of mine."

"So?"

Atobe stared at the other, who just stared back. "So...hand it over."

Before he could blink the teen found himself pressed against the wall, with an animal of a Jr. High student holding him in place. Their faces were frighteningly close together, lips but a breath apart.

"Don't tell me what to do," Akutsu growled.

"If you could just give me what is mine then I'll be on my way."

He pressed even closer. "And what's in it for me?"

"What could you possibly want?"

The wild teen moved closer still, and Atobe was sure he was going to kiss him. He could practically taste the other, and braced himself for impact. When he was suddenly released, he opened eyes he didn't realize he'd closed, confused but not showing it.

"Got any money?"

"What?" The guy wanted money more than him!? He knew there was something wrong with the Yamabuki student, but he hadn't known how messed up he really was. To think he'd rather have cash than the sweet taste of Keigo - yeah, something was very, very wrong with him. "I only have 6000 yen in cash."

"Give it to me."

Another glaring match ensued as Atobe considered this. Was this little game really worth it? Or should he just forget about it and go home? But he knew his desire to know what his team mates got for him, and what the supposed "greatest gift of all" might be, would win in the end. And he also knew a bunch of regulars who were going to run triple laps on Monday. _'Check that'_, he thought as he pulled out his wallet and handed over the bills. _'Quadruple laps'_.

Akutsu smirked and tossed a small pink and purple package in the air, which was deftly caught by the recipient and, still glaring at the other, opened.

The gifts were getting weirder and weirder. A set of dice with words on them. One listed body parts - lips, chest, toes, and such - and the other had actions - kiss, tickle, lick, and other such things that would probably make anyone who wasn't Atobe Keigo blush. A very not amused look came over his face and he grabbed the tag that he'd missed before.

'To Buchou, From Jiroh'

Oh, now he knew _exactly_ what happened. Crystal clear in his mind played a scene of Gakuto dragging a still half-asleep Jiroh into a...toy store[3], putting the dice in his hands and telling him to buy them. And Jiroh, never being of a fully-functional mind, would have obeyed. Sleep shopping, as it were. He could just hear the acrobatic player's snarky laughter now.

And then the laughter in his mind turned into something more cruel, and he realized it wasn't Gakuto's laughter he was hearing in his head, but Akutsu's out in the real world. He turned his attention to the young delinquent. "Quit laughing."

For once he let a command slide, too amused with the diva's situation. "Dirty Dice, eh?" he smirked. "Maybe you'll roll something lucky." And with that, he left, still laughing his peculiar laugh.

Atobe was sure he was going to get premature wrinkles from all the frowning he was doing. And if he thought the last clue was difficult (and pointless as a gift..), this one was even worse. What did dice have to do with anything? Was he supposed to go to a casino or something? Get lucky?

He paused for a moment, as that thought struck a cord with him. Akutsu has also mentioned the word "lucky." And of course everyone knew of last year's All Japan Junior, nicknamed "Lucky" Sengoku. It made a lot of sense, especially since he was already at the right school.

So he headed back to the tennis courts, and sure enough the red-head was there, playing a two-on-one match against the doubles pair known as "Jimmies." It was easy to see why he got his title, and Atobe took a moment to watch the school's ace in action. But when the player saw his guest standing at the sidelines, he called a time-out and jogged over.

"My my, this must really be my lucky day to get to meet you."

"If I'm correct, you know why I'm here."

"I do," the other nodded. He began walking to where his bag was, with Atobe falling in beside him. He couldn't help shifting his eyes over every now and then, stealing glances at Hyotei's captain.

"This is something of a relief; the others gave me a hard time about it."

"That's not very nice of them," Sengoku gave a smile that made one wonder if he really thought less of them, or if he was berating himself for not playing some kind of game as well. "But I try to be easy," he said as he reached his bag and pulled out the gift. "Tada. For you."

It was easy to tell what the present probably was, and the birthday boy breathed a sigh of relief when the tag read _'To Atobe Buchou, From Ootori'_. At least he could be sure it was something remotely normal. Pulling the pink paper and purple ribbons off proved him correct. It was a nice bottle of good wine. His favorite, actually. He nodded in appreciation of his classmate's good taste.

Looking up to take his leave and find someplace more quiet to figure out what it meant as a clue, the next thing he knew he had Sengoku's arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "What are you doing?" he scowled.

"Receiving a token of your gratitude."

"Get off of me."

"You're rather attractive, you know."

"I know that. Now get off of me."

Reluctantly the other slid away, a playful pout on his lips. "Saa, no luck this time."

"Right.." said a little wearily. He stalked off, ranting in his mind _'why is everybody always hitting on me!?'_ Though he already knew the answer. He was Atobe, after all. They just couldn't help themselves.

It was so hard being so pretty.

[4]

He caught a drop of melted vanilla ice cream before it dripped off his cone and into his lap. With five gifts down, he decided he deserved a break, so was sitting in a park, enjoying a cool treat. It was also a good place to figure out where to go next.

There were several paths in his mind, but which one to take? Wine was a more classy drink, and the only school in Tokyo that fit that bill was Hyotei, so maybe he was to return to his own turf. But that...just didn't _feel_ right. Now that he'd hit other schools, and witnessed that they'd put classmates of the same school next to each other on whatever list it was they had cooked up, he didn't think they'd make him backtrack. His heightened intuition told him to look elsewhere.

So what else was there?

It was a red wine, but none of the other schools had red for their colors. It was imported, but he didn't think any of the other players were foreigners.

Who could it be?

A kid with square, thick-rimmed glasses ran by.

Who?

Two businessmen passed, talking about the company's newest computer data.

Who who who?

A student intently studying his notebook.

Atobe licked his ice cream cone.

A dog walked by.[5]

Like a shot, he suddenly stood up, announcing "I got it!" He didn't care that all the people nearby were now staring at him, he was too busy commending himself for being so smart. Gave a kid staring at him with wide eyes the rest of his ice cream, then picked up his goodie bag and resumed the journey. Onward, to Seigaku Jr. High School.

What was wine? It was a drink.

It was said that one of the reasons the Seigaku tennis team was so accomplished was because they had an extremely good incentive to perform their best. Namely...Penal Tea. Any slip up resulted in being forced to consume this foul tasting beverage that was known to make even the strongest of men convulse. No stomach (well...maybe one) had the power to withstand the dreaded drink.

And who was the mastermind behind this fearsome training? None other than Seigaku's own Data Tennis Man: Inui Sadaharu.

Atobe didn't like admitting he was afraid. He _wasn't_ afraid. But, so help him, if he had to drink that vile stuff to get his present he was going to call the whole thing off and drop every one of Hyotei's regulars from the team.

He knew where the school was. He'd stopped by there several times to watch their team...and especially their captain. Since Tezuka left, though, he hadn't made any recent visits. But he still remembered where everything was, and found the person he was looking for sitting on the bleachers outside the courts, scribbling in his ever-present notebook.

"You made it," Inui spoke without looking up from his writing.

"Surprised?"

"Not really." After punctuating his last sentence, the Data Man stood up to address the other teen. He wasn't quite sure what to do with the Hyotei player whom his own captain was so infatuated with.

It was true!

Page 71 of his newest Tezuka notebook had clearly written "since losing the match against Hyotei's Atobe Keigo, he's been a constant focus in Tezuka's thoughts." Of course their Buchou would never admit it, but he knew. There was a 86% chance his feelings were more than just a rivalry.

So Inui just picked up the gift he'd been put in charge of and gave it to the birthday boy, watching him with a sharp eye. This could be good data.

He understood their desire for uniformity in this little game...but why did they have to choose pink and purple for all the gift wrapping!? The tag read _'To Buchou, From Shishido'_. It was opened. It was...candles. He tilted his head, looking the fancy set over. They were rather nice, would look great on the shelving unit in his bedroom. Though he was sure Shishido didn't put too much thought into the gift - he may have even had someone else tell him what to buy - it was satisfactory, and Atobe was pleased.

His pleasantry was halted when he heard a sniffing sound, and turned to find Inui smelling his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering data." The notebook was open again and the Seigaku player was scribbling away, mumbling to himself "hair smells like vanilla." Then he leaned over again and smelled his neck.

"Oy!"

"Michael Kors cologne..." More writing.

"How is that going to improve your tennis?"

Inui snapped the notebook shut and looked up at the other youth. "Not for tennis. It's personal data." He grinned when a disturbed look crossed Atobe's face, and took steps closer. "I don't suppose you could provide me with a...sample?" The sardonic smile was pure evil.

"What kind of sample?" he asked slowly, taking steps back to give himself more space. ....Which was totally pointless because the other just continued to advance on him.

"A chromosome sample."

"You don't mean a...a..."

The grin deepened. "I mean a spe-"

"Pfshhhhh...."

The two turned to the hissing sound, finding Kaidou Kaoru standing there, glaring for all he was worth. There was something akin to jealousy in his eyes, and Inui promptly backed off.

"So there you go, Atobe-san. Enjoy your visit. Maybe we'll meet again someday." The smile was now very nervous, particularly when his underclassman grabbed him by the arm, saying he needed to talk to him...privately.

The Hyotei captain blinked, then remembered that Seigaku was just full of freaks.[6]

With a new clue in hand, he began the process of trying to figure out where to go next.

So what did he have? Candles. Wax? Fire? Flame? Hot?

"HORA HORA, COME ON! BURNING!!!!"

Bingo. He loved it when the answers just came to him.

Atobe was quite aware of who Kawamura Takashi was. He was the powerhouse who was able to hold his own in a match against Kabaji, and that was saying a lot. He also knew if he didn't get the racket out of the player's hand, he was going to need earplugs.

He walked over to where the shouting was, noting how heavy his bag was getting but unable to decide if it was good (meaning he got a lot of presents) or bad (because he had to carry it himself). As he entered the courts, he picked up a practice racket that was leaning against the wall and put his bag down. It was easy enough to get a ball, and he strolled over to where Kawamura was yelling that he was "SUPER REGULAR!" and would take on anyone.

"I'll challenge you." He pointed his racket at the other; an aggressive posture.

"OH, IT'S MISTER HYOTEI! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

It started with a smirk, and within seconds he'd performed a perfect _Hametsu he no RONDO_. It was so fast and unexpected, the second smash blew the racket right out of the hands of the young sushi chef.

He blinked, confused for a moment, then smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Wow, that was really amazing." Shy, timid Kawamura was back.

"Of course," no need for modesty. "But I'm here to talk business."

"That's right!" the gentle boy jogged over to his visitor. "I have your thing, it's in the club room. Follow me."

Together they headed to the tennis club locker room, and upon entering Atobe found himself with several half-naked Seigaku players staring at him. Several who recognized him as the one who beat their captain and damaged his shoulder, causing him to leave, narrowed their eyes to wrathful slits. Fortunately no one tried anything on him. Partially because he could probably take them all on at the same time and win, but mostly because of who he was with. If a regular was ok with him being around, they would deal with it.

"Here it is." He retrieved the gift out from his shoebox and handed it, more shyly than usual, to the birthday boy.

This was the second best encounter he'd had all day (Jiroh's being the very best), and his respect for the other grew even more. "Thank you," he said politely, feeling the need to use proper manners to this person.

Kawamura smiled again and scratched the back of his head nervously. "And...ahh...this is from me." Pulling out a bouquet of flowers and thrusting them at the other young man, it was then that he realized his teammates were still watching them. He blushed profusely and quickly ushered Atobe out of the club room. "Here, I'll walk you out."

They went back to the courts to get the bag of gifts, and then he waved off his guest, watching the Hyotei captain leave. Somehow he strangely felt like he'd just been on a date...and he smiled. Then went and picked up his dropped racket....

......

.............

"OH MY GOD, SO SEXY!!"

Atobe sneezed, frightening a nearby flock of birds and causing them to take flight in a mass of feathers and squawking. He was a little surprised when he read the tag, _'To Buchou, From Wakashi Hiyoshi'_ - that one was a bit of a loner and never really participated in group things - but he figured it made sense. He also realized that it was the seventh gift. There were seven regulars besides him, so that would make this the final gift. So did that mean it was the proclaimed "greatest gift of all?"

That piqued his interest and he stopped his walking to open the present. He smiled when he saw what it was - a radio/CD player that he'd had his eye on for a while - but was confused about it being this supposed great gift. It _was_ very nice, and he noticed there was a CD already in it, so he pushed play and the melodic sounds of classical music rang from the small speakers. But still, if this is what they thought he wanted more than anything, they were a little off.

Of course...how could they possibly know what it was he really wanted? _Who_ he really wanted. And that's not something you can just give as a gift.

He gave a wistful smile and looked back down at the portable radio, and then it suddenly hit him, and he got the feeling this wasn't the last present after all. But what else could there be?

With a shake of his head he gathered up his things and started for home. All of a sudden he didn't feel like doing anything but kicking back and being pampered.

That feeling that there was more kept nagging at him though.

It was by some chance that the path home took him by a local arcade. The doors were wide open and there was music coming from within. Fast music with a strong beat. He glanced in as he walked by, watching the kids milling around, and saw the sound was coming from one of those dancing games. 'Rhythm Rhythm Revolution' or whatever it was called.[7]

He stopped when he saw a redhead on the machine. Not that he was particularly interested in playing the game, but somehow those rusty locks looked familiar. And if his hunch was correct.... He looked around more as he walked toward the game. Sure enough, standing next to it, watching the bobbing teen stomp to the rhythm, was a lean figure with long violet hair.

And suddenly it clicked. That wasn't the last gift after all.

Fudomine was the team that surprised everyone that year. They were completely unknown, and showed up out of the blue, kicking ass wherever they went. And the hot-headed little freak in front of him shocked everyone with his speed, and was always listening to his headphones or going on about his rhythm. The clue was pointing right at him.

The game finished, announcing a perfect record, the new high score in his name. Not a beat was missed, and Kamio was smiling broadly, quite pleased with himself. But the smile quickly faded when he turned and saw who was waiting for him. And noticing the change of expression, Shinji also turned his attention.

"Ah.."

"YOU!" The lithe redhead jumped from the game, getting right up into Atobe's face. He _obviously _didn't know who he was talking to, or he would've shown a little more respect. "For the record, I only agreed to this because it would give me the chance to tell you _exactly_ what I think of you, you pompous jerk!"

Oh boy, here we go....

"Don't think just because it's your birthday I'm going to go easy on you! Someone who treats everyone like underlings doesn't deserve any kind of celebration. You deserve to be locked up in a cave and forgotten! That would teach you how others feel when you - blah blah blah blah...."

Atobe quickly realized the only way he was going to get through this without going nuts and/or killing someone was to simply stop listening. And if the Speed Demon noticed the lack of a participating audience, it didn't stop him from saying his piece one bit. Instead, attention was turned to the other Fudomine player, to see his reaction...and found him going off on his own tirade. Not quite as loud, thankfully, and not directed at anyone in particular, but no closer to stopping anytime soon.

"I didn't get anything for my birthday. I don't think anyone even knew I had a birthday. They didn't care. But it doesn't matter. Nothing I want from them anyway. Though a greeting would have been nice, or even a card. They hardly even know I exist.."

He sighed. Not getting anything out of that either. Seemed he was trapped. On one side...

"You wanted to know that _loser_ Momoshiro's name, but not mine!? That guy is _nothing_ compared to me!"

And the other....

"I think I'm not going to get anyone birthday presents anymore. Not that I have, but now I'm going to make it a point to not get them anything."

One....

"And if you ever so much as _think_ about touching Ann-chan again-!!"

The other....

"I guess that could be considered a gift. Though it's not like it was something I could show off. But he did wish me a Happy Birthday afterward. Then again, we do that all the time, so why would it have been special then...?"[8]

With a roll of the eyes, he stood and waited it out, tapping a foot impatiently. If he were lucky, they'd be done before he died of starvation, but it wasn't looking hopeful. Apparently Kamio had been saving up all the things he'd wanted to say for a while; it was a good 35 minutes before he even slowed down to take a breath.

"Are you done yet?"

"NO!"

And another 20 before he finished.

"Now?"

The one eye not hidden behind his mop of hair glared for all it was worth. Pulling a small pink and purple package from his pocket, he whipped it at Atobe's head. It was easily caught, which only served to irritate him more. "Take your stupid gift. C'mon Shinji." He stalked out of the arcade, with a still mumbling prodigy following close behind.

Glad that was over, Atobe left the area, wanting to be far away from the noisy kids who haunted the game room. By this time, all he wanted was some peace and quiet. So he waited until he was free of the crowded area before digging into this newest package. He was insanely curious as to who it was from, but didn't find a tag on the small box anywhere. Inside was just a key, with _'Tenshi no Yume Spa & Resort'_ and the number 2525 inscribed on it.[9]

The diva's face slowly curved into a pleased smile. 'Tenshi no Yume' was the classiest, most prestigious, most _expensive_ spa and resort in the area. All the high socialites went there for the best baths, massages, and general pampering around. It was exactly what he needed and deserved. A perfect gift.

He wasted no time. After his little quest, all he wanted to do was indulge in the best rest and relaxation money could buy. With the only hesitation being a quick call to his house to tell his family where he was going to be for the rest of the weekend, he hopped on a bus that would take him to the luxurious resort.

He couldn't stop the tugging at his heart. As the huge glass elevator took him up to the 25th floor, he couldn't help but feel...sorrowful? Guilty? Because, yes, somewhere deep down inside, Atobe Keigo did actually have a heart, and he desperately wanted to know who gave this gift to him. He wanted to thank whoever it was that could have..._would have_ afforded such a thing.

The only thing he had with him was his plastic shopping bag full of the (rather odd) presents he'd gotten that day. He'd read enough brochures about the resort to know they provided everything he would need for his pampering. It was actually recommended that guests don't bring any of their own things, and he was glad that he wouldn't have to take the time to run home and pack. The place was absolutely perfect.

And when he reached his room, he discovered a place more lavish than he expected. Enough soaps and oils and incense to last a month, and a closet with a fine selection of cotton and silk robes and pajamas. There was a main room, with a large screen TV and shelves full of books, a desk in one corner and a vibrating massage chair in the other. To the right was a bathroom which, peeking inside, had a huge jet spa tub and separate shower, plus a lighted vanity with an array of facial scrubs and mud masks. Leading straight ahead was what he could only assume was the bedroom. The door was partially open, and a soft light came from within.

The whole room was quite grand.

Mind set on a king sized bed and silk sheets, he made a beeline for the opposing room, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw when he fully opened the bedroom door.

Sitting in the middle of the bed, wearing nothing but a feint pink flush and a purple ribbon, was one Tezuka Kunimitsu. The object of all Atobe's fantasies, be them about tennis or otherwise, was here before him, offering himself. And suddenly he knew everything he needed to know.

The plastic bag slipped from his fingers as he stood in shock.

"Happy birthday, Atobe."

Oh yeah, now _this_ was the greatest gift of all.

~OWARI~

notes:

Fear me, for I am dork! I got the idea for this on October 2nd, and wanted to get it done by Atobe's birthday...then I realized "oh my gods, I have two days to write a whole fic!!" O_O I'm not the kind of person who can whip out a story fast like that...but I sure as hell tried. ^^* So a lot of this was written late at night, when I was half asleep. So there are my excuses for why it's so crappy...no time to think and no sleep to concentrate with.

And after all that...I still didn't get it done in time. -_-

By the end I was just "screw it! I wanna get it done!" so...maybe it could be better? But I don't feel like going back and trying to re-write anything.

It's silly on purpose. I like silliness. I think it's what makes the world go 'round. All in good fun, ya know. ^_^ So don't take anything seriously, and forgive some of the OOC-ness; I was just having a grand ol' time playing with the guys. ^^ The other thing is, I'm not sure I have a good enough grasp on...most of the characters. o.o I have to remind myself that I've seen just as much of the anime as everyone else, so the characterizations probably aren't as off as I tend to think...but I'm still not confident. ;_;

Blah.... Anyway.. 

[1] Just for the record, I have little to no idea how they each refer to one another...so I made it up as I went along. ^^

[2] Yes, think of his appearance in episode 102.

[3] And we don't mean Toys 'R' Us..... ::grin::

[4] I have no clue as to how to write Sengoku. Does he even have a personality?? ^^* I've never really paid him much attention.... Heh.... -_-*

[5] The Japanese word for dog is "inu." ^^ I don't know if there's any connection to that and Inui's name (never bothered to check the kanji), but I like to pretend there is. =P

[6] But we looooooove them!!! XD

[7] The DDR rip-off mini-game that will be on the 'Minna no Oujisama' GBA game, coming out this December. ...I must have it!!! XD Mwahaha!

[8] Imagine what you will.... ^^* Really, it could be anything! ^^

[9] Yes, I made the name up myself. Yes it's stupid. Leave my non-creativeness alone!!

Yeah, that's all.

And now...I'll hump anyone who writes what happens that night! ^.^ Bonus snugglies if you can manage to include all the birthday gifts. ^_~


End file.
